GerDen: Almost Secret
by ImmaEatUrYaoi
Summary: Germany failes to attempt to a world meeting with the Allies and other nations because America keeps laughing while eating and ends up having to change his uniform, while being followed by the most annoying Nordic ever lived. XD


**Yay~ My first entry ever, also the first time I've ever published something so mature... I'm so proud. And scared. I think I've done something wrong. Halp.**

**Warning: This is M-rated stuff, sex and yaoi and some swearing. And a failed attempt of writing a conversation including USA with his mouth full of fewd. Uke-Denmark and Seme-Germany. I recommend that you don't read this if you don't like any of that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (I mean, of course, this is , of course they're not mine!) they belong to their respective owner(s).**

**Anyway, enjoy. :3**

"C'mon ~, Germany..."

"No, Denmark, we can't!"

"You promised..."

"I didn't say that it would be today, or this week, for that matter!"

"But I've been so excited all day since you promised this morning, come on~!"

"A no is a no, Denmark! Now stop bothering me, I have things to do!" Germany tried to untangle himself from Denmark's arms that held tightly around his, but no real luck. Though Germany truly is strong, so are Denmark, which after all have viking-blood flowing in his veins.

"Puh-leeeease! Nice and good-looking Ludwig will watch that Disney movie with Denny today, right now, okay~?"

"Don't say it out loud, you pathetic excuse for a Nordic king!"

"I don't know how to, you know that!"

"Hey (Munch, munch) there, Germany! Yo there, (munch munch) Denmark! How are (slurp~) we (Munch) all doing!?" America came stomping through the hallway with a load of burgers in a paper bag and his mouth full of a mix of chewed burger and milkshake.

"Well, er, we..."

"Hey, Where did you get all those burgers?" Denmark ran the few metres between him and America and imminently reached the slightly lower man.

"I (slurp~) brought them from (munch munch) my place! AH HYA HYA HYA (Slurp~)!" As America laughed, bits of food and drops of milkshake flew everywhere. Amazingly, none of them ever hit Denmark, though they flew long and fast enough to reach Germany and stick onto his uniform.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Alfred? Don't bloody laugh while eating that obnoxious food of yours!" England said while appearing from the corner of the hallway.

"I'm independent now, England! I can laugh while eating if I want! HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH!" America said, laughing even louder than before and ran down the hallway, while food and milkshake landed everywhere.

"Some of these bloody days, I swear..." England made a facepalm. "Well, I'd better get going. The meeting starts soon. Aren't you going to join this meeting as well, Germany?" England looked up at Germany and noticed the yucky blobs of Americas half-eaten food stuck to his clothes.

"Uh, excuse America for his stupidity, I'll dry that off if you-"

"No, it's, it's... it's all right. Revolting, but all right. I'll go get this off in the bathroom, you can start the meeting without me."

"Huh, all right then. Denmark, what about you? Did you have to come to this meeting as well, or...?"

"Nah, I've already been at a meeting and I don't have any more to do today, so I was just waltzing around and bothering people!"

"Including me..." Germany sighed and started to walk towards the bathrooms. Denmark followed him, which obviously annoyed the German.

"Umh, right... I will see you two sooner, then..."

"Yeah, good luck with the meeting!" Denmark laughed. England chuckled a little and began walking down the same direction as America had had his food-laughing-rampage.

"Ugh, it wont go off..." Germany said, while rubbing with all his powers on the sleeve of his uniform. The stains of milkshake were sticky and thick, and they wouldn't seem to go off. The bits burger were easy enough, but the milkshake would have to be washed away in a washing machine.

"How come they didn't hit you?!" He looked at Denmark's coat and didn't see just the slightest stain.

"I dunno how I do it! I'm not even careful! I think it must be Norway's magic that "cursed" my clothes, or something."

"Yeah, either way, I'll have to go change these clothes, so you don't have to-"

"Can I come with you?"

"No, you can't, I prefer not to have anyone with me while changing my clothes!"

"Oh, come on, Ludwig! Like you'd be embarrassed by me seeing you change clothes while you are able to walk around naked in your garden while everyone are able to see your-"

"DON'T... say any more. You can come with me, as long you don't make a ruckus!"

"Yay! We're off to your hotel room thingy in this weird conference house!"

"The World Meetings Mansion., Denmark!"

"I don't come here so often, of course I don't know what this house is! Come on!" Denmark grabbed Germany's arm and took off into the hallway.

"The other way! The OTHER way, Denmark!"

The World Meetings Mansion is generally just the place where the bigger meetings of the countries take place. When the whole world sometimes would have a meeting, the meeting would take place in this building. But meetings like that would tend to take months, so the World Meetings Mansion would have a bedroom for every single country in the world. Which means, it's almost a castle.

"Here." Germany said. He was standing before a door with a sign with his name on.

"I can see that you just put a small sign on your door." Denmark said.

"What do you mean?"

"My sign fills like, half of the door so that everyone can see it's my room!"

"That sounds a little ridiculous..."

"I'm just proud to be a nation!"

"Guess that it gives a little sense... anyway, I'll go change now." Germany locked up the door and went inside, and so did Denmark without even doubting if Germany would actually let him in. Germany just glared half-hearted at the nuisance for half a second and went over to his closet with a sigh. He went to the windows and pulled the curtains so that no one (like France) would have such an idea as to peek into his room while he was changing, which of course made the room a little darker. He began taking off his uniform, when he noticed that the milkshake had made it's way through the jacket and all the way down to his tank top. Even if the tank top was black, he could still see the stains of the milky drink spread all over on his shirt. Disgusting as it was, he took off the top as well. He heard Denmark whistle behind him.

"Strip tease, woohoo!"

"It's not even slightly funny, Denmark."

"Whatever you say, Hasselhoff! Anyway, your trousers have absorbed some off Americas lunch as well!" Denmark laughed as he pointed at Germany's lower region of his uniform. Giant stains of liquid had spread all across his lap and had made it look like an "accident".

"Ah, shit."

"More like piss."

"Shut up or I will punch YOUR lower region!"

"Eeh, hee hee!" Denmark said. He giggled a little more, as he sat on Germany's bed, but he held silent while Germany unzipped his trousers. It was all silent in the room for another three minutes. The silence made it feel like hours. Hours of slightly awkward silence and the sounds of Germany's clothes, as he tried to look through his closet and find another uniform or at least something that wasn't too decent. Denmark tried not to look at Germany's half-naked body, but he couldn't help it, since he was, well... one of those, who people would call a bisexual. He began to admire the German's sexy-looking six-pack and his giant biceps resting on his arms. And the butt. He would really like to squeeze or at least feel that butt a little. He had heard from Italy that Germany's butt-cheeks were firm and perfectly shaped. If he were all silent, he could maybe sneak up to Germany and squeeze his butt for fun and surprise him at the same time. It would be hilarious. Or that what was he thought. So he sneaked as silently as possible in his big and long coat in the direction at Germany's butt. It took about twenty seconds to lay behind the three metres of distance in a sneaking mode, but he made it. Now, all he had to do was get his hands in front and squeeze...

"Harh!"

"?!" Germany turned around incredibly fast, grabbed Denmark's wrists and and jumped forward. They landed in the bed, Germany on top and Denmark completely caught off guard.

"What the fuck?!" Denmark laughed. He couldn't believe he had underestimated one of the best soldiers of Europe.

"You would never be able to get me from behind, Denmark! You know I am a veteran when it comes to wrestling!"

"He he he he, okay, you got me!" Germany couldn't help to smile just a little. Denmark had stopped giggling, but he was still smiling. Denmark was looking right into Germany's eyes, and Germany was looking right into Denmark's eyes. They were both smiling. Then. Something happened. Automaticly. They didn't register anything else than each other. Germany looked into Denmark's lovely, blue-coloured eyes. He looked at his nose. His mouth. His lips. His cheeks. His chin. His Hair. And his eyes again. He felt the clothes of Denmark's uniform up against his stomach. He felt Denmark's legs through both of their pants. He moved his right hand, slowly up. Until his palm touched Denmark's palm. Slowly. They stared at each other. The smiles where gone. Their breath was heavy because of Germany throwing them both to the bed. Their breaths were warm. Germany leaned. Forward. Denmark's face came closer. Germany tilted his head a little and so did Denmark, just the opposite way. Closer. And closer. Their heartbeats were going crazy. Like drums outside in rain. Still beating faster, Germany leaned forward. They were only millimetres from touching each other. Their noses touched each other. And rubbed against each other. Germany leaned more. He still stared at Denmark's heaven-blue eyes. Denmark stared at Germany's sea-blue eyes. He didn't move. Not even when Germany leaned even more forward. They were very, very close to each other by now. Denmark could feel their laps were touching, slightly. He slowly closed his eyes. So did Germany. Their lips. Close. Touched. Squeezed closer. Warm. Soft. A few seconds. Then Germany almost threw his head backwards and stretched his arms so that he was half a meter above Denmark's body. A few but long minutes with silence, the two countries looked at each other. Then Germany's face went crimson red.

"W-w-w-what did you do THAT for?" Germany almost yelled.

"What?"

"You-you... you KISSED me!" Denmark were silent. His face turned more and more red. Then he had the same tone on Germany's face.

"Wha- NO, I didn't! YOU kissed ME! I didn't do anything! I was just lying here!"

"Well, maybe... But you kissed back! And you didn't stop me in kissing you!"

"Which means that its not only MY fault! YOU wanted to kiss ME! I didn't do anything to kiss YOU!"

"Except from kissing back?!"

"Well, not MY fault that I am bisexual, is it?"

"Wait, you're bisexual?" Denmark gasped. It was actually a secret.

"It's more normal than you think it is...!"

"Obviously... Anyway, No one have to know about this, okay? No one! Especially not my brother!"

"Ermh, sure, umh..." Denmark looked away. His Cheeks had cooled down from crimson red to pink, but now they heated up to tomato red again as a new wave of blood flushed up to his head.

"... What's wrong?" Germany said, looking a bit confused.

"You know... Well..." Denmark began. He wasn't sure if he should say it.

"...?"

"You know... wasn't it kinda... you know..."

"What?"

"You know... nice?"

"What?"

"You know... what just happened...?"

"You mean..." Germany's face would have been normal coloured, but now his face was all red again as well. He looked almost startled at Denmark as he tried to find an answer. Denmark looked at Germany and his face got a little angry-looking expression.

"Yeah, okay, I'm asking because I think it felt good, okay? I usually don't get to touch other people, neither friendly or loving. So I think it felt nice! Don't judge me because of that!" Denmark said. He sometimes had a hard time because of his sexuality, but otherwise there wasn't much about it.

"Uh... I..." Germany couldn't really get any words to get out of his mouth.

"It's just all right. I wont tell anybody, if that's what you want. I can even try to forget it, so it's fine. If you think I'm disgusting because I like my own gender, it's all right. It's all all right." Denmark began to blink repeatedly. His eyes began to hurt. But he didn't want them to. He was the King of Northern Europe and he hadn't cried since he was a teenager Viking and was left to die in the frosty forest in the middle of a winter a long time ago. And he had woken up, found by his people. He hadn't even cried when Sweden took away Norway from him. Or Bornholm.

But now he was going to cry, simply because people through thousands of stupid years had called him a gay ass and they had cursed him and so on. Only the countries in Europe and a few others had never teased him, mostly because they didn't know. And now, one of his only friends, who wasn't even his best friend was going to think he was disgusting as well. Only because of that, he would begin to cry like some stupid, egoistic failure. He looked away from Germany, who was still lying on top of him. There was all silent. It may had been a whole twenty minutes, when Germany finally decided to answer.

"I wont." He said. Denmark looked up at Germany.

"Huh?"

"I... I will not judge you." There was silent again. Denmark looked away again. He wriggled his left hand free from Germany's grip and hid the upper half of his face. Silence.

"Denmark?" No answer.

"Denmark...?" Still didn't answer. Germany noticed something. The sheet near Denmark's eyes were wet. Denmark's mouth were firmly shut. And then his chest began jumping. Small, repeated jumps. He was crying silently.

"Denmark." He still wouldn't answer.

"Look at me." Nothing happened. Germany suddenly grabbed Denmark's hand that covered his eyes and tore it away from his face. The Danes eyes were red and wet. His facial expression was angry.

"What? Now you have seen The Oh-So-Stupid and annoying loud-mouth of Northern Europe in tears. Are you happy now?" Germany shook his head.

"I..." He couldn't say anything. Not anything to comfort the country, that was crying in front of him.

"Sure. You can tell whoever you want. That I'm gay and that I cried because everyone is making fun of me." He said, while a few tears strolled down the sides of his head and hit the sheets. His face wasn't angry any more. Only sad. It was all silent again. Germany looked at Denmark's eyes. But Denmark looked away once again. Germany grabbed Denmark's jaw. Denmark didn't even make a sound, he didn't even struggle, when Germany pulled his head up, making them face each other.

"I won't do that either." He said. And before Denmark could say something, Germany had leaned forward. And he kissed Denmark.

Denmark's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what was happening. He wasn't sure if he could feel Germany's lips touching his own and that they were still pressing onward. That Germany's lips were soft and warm and loving. But he was sure when Germany's tongue suddenly demanded entrance to Denmark's mouth. Which he allowed. Their tongues touched, caressed, played, wrestled and rubbed against each other. Soon, Denmark's and Germany's eyes were shut. Their concentrating was the other ones tongue. Germany's tongue was surprisingly flexible. It was moving onto, under and around Denmark's own tongue. Soon, Germany was dominating Denmark's mouth. Not that Denmark would ever resist anyway. Suddenly, they both pulled away to breathe. Their breath were heavy and long and their breath caressed the others face. They kissed again. This time more fiercely. Denmark began to moan into the kiss. And after that kiss, they kissed again and then Germany joined Denmark and moaned as well. When they had repeated this in ten minutes, their faces were all red and their breath didn't allow them to kiss any further.

"I... I... umh..." Denmark said. He didn't really know what to say.

"Don't worry." Germany said. "You're not alone to enjoy this." He smiled and stroked Denmark's cheek with his left hand. Denmark hid his face again, but this time he hid it of embarrassment, not of shame.

"Eeek, Ger... You make me so fangirlish..." He said, while smiling uncontrollably.

"Say..." Germany then said.

"Yea?"

"Would you maybe..."

"What?"

"Umh...you know... go any further?"

"Go... further...?" Denmark didn't get it at first. But then his face became a deep red, almost purple.

"G-germany...!"

"I'm sorry, of course not!" Germany sat up, clearly embarrassed, his face was all red as he was hid it with his hands.

"Oh, umh, that's not what I meant...!" Denmark suddenly said, sitting up imminently.

"I-I-I actually... umh... uh.. want to..." Germany looked surprised at Denmark as he took away his hands from the face.

"You... do?"

"Y-yes!" Denmark grabbed one of Germany's hands to show how much he wanted.

"How... much?" Germany's face were still deep red as he asked Denmark the question.

"Huh?"

"How much... further?" Denmark looked at Germany for a minute or two. He was thinking.

"Far." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes. As far as you want. I'll go out there, but only with you." Denmark's face grew hot pink and he closed his eyes and giggled when he had he said the words.

"Only... with me?" Germany said. Denmark looked almost scared at Germany when he realized what he had said.

"Oh, umh... hee hee...!" He hid his face again and giggled like a school girl.

"Denmark, are you saying...?"

"Oh, Ger... I might... I said it out of nowhere..."

"It's okay... actually... I think the same... about you." That made Denmark giggle even more and now he pulled up his in his coats sleeve and hid his face. Germany was a little surprised and smiled slightly looking at the Dane. The Dane who wasn't shy about flirting with girls was now sitting in front of him and was giggling while hiding his face, just because of saying something.

"Well, then. I want you to say it directly." Germany said. Denmark looked at Germany again.

"Hm?"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"What you said."

"Huh?"

"Come on."

"I dunno what to say."

"Actually, you do."

"N-no...?"

"...I'm waiting."

"Do I HAVE to say it?"

"Yes."

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"You know."

"Umh..." Denmark thought for a few moments, when suddenly he realized what he was supposed to say.

"Oh... I'm supposed to say THAT...!"

"Yes. Now, go on."

"But why me first?"

"Because you said your feelings about me before I did. Come on."

"Aw, that's not fair..."

"...Well?" Denmark sighed as he got ready.

"Okay then."

"I'm listening." There was a couple of moments when they just stared at each other, smiling and with rose cheeks.

"I love you." Denmark giggled again and his face turned red again.

"Or should I say it in Danish? No wait, that's way to cheesy..."

"Can you say it in German?"

"Umh, do you really want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll say it in Danish."

"Right. Say it now...!"

"Okay, okay! Here I come." A few moments of silence and Denmark tried to speak in his ridiculously bad German.

"Ich liebe dich, Ludwig."

"I love you too, Mathias."

"A-a-ah! Danish!" Denmark said, wriggling his finger from side to side. Germany sighed with a slight smile on his face. Then he gave it a try.

"Jeg elsker dig, Mathias." His blush was intense and was almost glowing as he said it.

"That was the worst pronounce of Danish I've ever heard!" Denmark laughed.

"You weren't any better at German!"

"Jäj ällzkër däj..." Denmark imitated Germany the best he could.

"That's not funny, Denmark..."

"Last time I checked, it was!" Denmark was giggling and snickering, but he stopped as soon as Germany caressed his cheeks.

"You look better when you laugh." Germany said.

"And you look gorgeous when you smile." Denmark said.

"Thank you..."

"Hee hee!" Then Germany leaned forward and kissed Denmark again. Just a small kiss. Their faces were almost glowing in the half dark room. They pulled away to look at each other and they smiled.

"So..." Denmark said.

"Well..." Germany said. They knew what they both wanted but they didn't know how to start. Then Germany leaned forward and began kissing Denmark like before. With their tongues dancing around with each other. The kiss turned more and more intense, and as it did, Germany reached over to Denmark's coats buttons and began to unbutton it. Denmark moaned. Germany kept unbuttoning it and pulled the coat off Denmark and threw it down to the floor beside the bed. Then he stated to unbutton Denmark's shirt. When he got that off as well, Denmark was just as naked as Germany, not counting his little "manly" hat he always was wearing, which Germany took off anyway. Denmark laid his arms around Germany's neck and pulled himself closer. He put his legs around Germany's waist and pressed his chest even closer to Germany's. As soon as he did that, he could feel both German's heart and his own beat like crazy against their ribs. It made Denmark smile for a moment, but then he moaned. Germany had wriggled his hands down to the back of his pants and he was groping Denmark's butt. Germany's strong hand was wierdly loving and careful as it groped harder around his butt. The other hand of Germany was finding it's way up around Denmark's chest. Denmark was wondering what it was doing there, when the index finger and the thumb suddenly catched his right nipple. Denmark moaned with a clear sexual lust into the kiss. Germany pinched it carefully at first, but sooner he got more and more rough, as he pulled and pinched and stroke it. Denmark's blush was hot pink, his breath was heavy, he liked it. No, he LOVED it. Germany's other hand, the one that was groping his butt, went even further down and found Denmark's entrance. The fingers touched, caressed and tickled it, making Denmark throw back his head and moan even higher than before. Their groins were touching each other, so when Denmark got an erection in his pants, Germany could feel it. He leaned forward and pushed Denmark down on his back, making himself lie on top of the moaning Dane.

"Oh, Ludwig~...!" He said. He thrusted his hip forward, pushing his lap into Germany's. It made Germany moan as well. He took out his hand from Denmark's pants, just to unzip them in the front. As he pulled them down, a tent in the Danes boxer shorts steadily grew bigger. Denmark also unzipped the Germans pants and pulled them a little down, only to reveal an even bigger tent. Germany began butterfly kissing all over Denmark's neck, who instantly tilted his head to give more place for the German. And then they kissed again, caressing the body of the other, touching all the right places. After some time, Denmark's erection was pumping painfully in his underpants.

"G-germany, I..." he moaned.

"Don't say more." Germany pulled down both the pants and underpants of Denmark and then the erection was revealed. He caressed the sensitive skin and ran a finger all the way up from the balls to the tip of the cock where he stopped and began to rub. Denmark moaned and he bended his back upwards, saying Germany's name, again and again. Then, Germany grabbed the cock with his whole hand and pulled the skin up and down, causing Denmark to bend his back even more. As Germany pulled more and more violently, Denmark widened his eyes and almost yelled Germany's name. But Germany didn't stop until he finally heard what he wanted to hear.

"Ah, LUDWIG! I'm coming!"

The white liquid squirted out from the erected penis and dripped down on the sheets. Denmark was breathing heavily, like he had been out running fifty laps around the Mansion non-stop. He tried to catch his breath, but he was overwhelmed with lust and love. Is entire groin was soaked in sexual lust, he was shaking of all the passion, pearls of sweat appeared several places on his body. He couldn't handle this on his own.

"Break me, Ludwig! Break me, please!" He moaned.

"Are you sure, Denmark?"

"Of course! If you don't, I doubt I'll ever get away with this stupid need of sex in a good way!"

"All right, but then you'll have to suck me."

"Hm, okay." They got up standing on the floor and Denmark bended down on his knees, facing Germany's tent. He pulled down the pants and then the underwear and revealed Germany's erection.

"Oh, god, Germany, you're big..." Denmark said, slightly nervous, but also excited.

"I've heard that one before, just not in this kind of situation." Germany said. He kindly grabbed the wild, blond hair of the kneeling Dane and pushed him onward. He moaned when he felt his cock entering a wet, soft and warm cave. Denmark grabbed the cock with his left hand and squeezed. Then he put his right hand around the balls and squeezed gently as well. He began sucking the tip of the cock.

"Ah, dammit, Mathias..." Germany moaned. He stroked gently through the hair of the Dane, who was sucking him. Sooner, Denmark began putting more and more length of Germany's dick into his mouth, almost having the full length. Then he moved his mouth away and began to lick and kiss it instead. While he did so, he also pulled the skin back and forth, and eventually he tasted the first drops of pre-cum, assuming that he had done a good job.

"Oooh... I'm coming now, Mathias...!"

"Come." Denmark stuck out his tongue and Germany let out the white liquid while moaning thankfully. The pre-cum dripped down from Denmark's tongue down to the floor, but none of them noticed. They only noticed one another. Germany bended down and grabbed Denmark around the waist, who laid his arms around the German's neck. Germany lifted Denmark up onto the bed and sat beside him.

"Now then, turn around." Germany said, and Denmark obeyed. He almost enjoyed the feeling of Germany spreading his legs to give place to the finger, that dug its way down into Denmark's entrance.

"A-ahh. Ludwig~!" Denmark purred. The lone finger got followed by another finger and then another one. Every time he added a finger, Denmark moaned his name louder and more loving than before, so he kept adding until he couldn't get more fingers into the entrance. Then he pulled his fingers out, leaving Denmark heaving for oxygen and shaking of lust. He still wanted more, and there was more. Germany got Denmark up on his knees and they were both standing on their knees, Germany behind Denmark and Denmark still trying to catch his breath. And then the German entered Denmark. The feeling was painful, but also filled to the edge with pleasure. Denmark moaned higher and higher, as Germany kept going deeper and deeper. He held the Danes hips in an iron grip and pulled them backwards. When he was halfway there, he thrusted violently the rest of the way into Denmark, that gave a surprised yell permission to pass his lips.

"D-dammit, Ludwig...!" He gasped, as the cock had hit his weak spot. Germany chuckled. Denmark was warmer and softer inside than outside, and he began pulling back his hips while pushing Denmark's hips forward. They both moaned and their breaths were even heavier than ever before. Germany kept going in and out. When he was going in, Denmark pushed himself backwards, and When Germany went more out, the Danes tunnel squeezed around the Germans member. They kept on doing this, synchronizing their own moves with the other, and after a while, they were doing it faster and more fiercely. But at some point they couldn't go any faster in their standing position.

"Down on all four." Germany ordered, and Denmark bent down. Germany entered again and this time, he didn't go slowly in, he forced his way through the entrance, making Denmark swear violently in Danish.

"For SATAN, Din lallende SKIDESPRÆLLER, Ludwig!" He yelled. Germany kept on going faster and Denmark moaned so loud that he was actually screaming Germany's name. The pain mixed in with the pleasure and the lust, both of them were yelling the others name. But soon they were reaching their limit, both of them could feel it. Germany let loose inside if Denmark, and Denmark let loose, too. They breathed heavily for air, they swallowed it like water, while Germany slowly pulled out. Then he let himself fall down on the bed and so did Denmark, both of them almost soaked in sweat. They were breathing for air beside each other a couple of minutes and then they looked at each other.

"Was I good?" Denmark asked.

"Yes. Very. What about me?"

"Njah... could be discussed..."

"Hey!" Germany punched Denmark gently on the throat, trying not to smirk. The stared into each others blue eyes, when Germany's smile suddenly subsided.

"W-what's wrong, Ludwig?"

"The meeting..." There was silent in the room for a few seconds, and then Germany let out a yell.

"OH NO! THE MEETING!"

"Ooops..." Germany ran into his bathroom and turned on the water, leaving Denmark on the bed. He tried not to laugh, but he cracked anyway and Germany ended up scolding half-hearted him in German. Soon Germany got ready and he pulled into his uniform.

"Will you come back?" Denmark asked. He had covered himself with a sheet from Germany's closet.

"Yes, of course, just wait here. You can use the bathroom if you want."

"Nah, I'll wait for you to come back and THEN I'll go take a bath."

"You're dirty..."

"Says the King of Hardcore Porn!"

"Shut up, please!"

"Maybe, if you gimme a kiss before you go." Germany turned around and grabbed Denmark's jaw. He placed his lips on the Danes and pushed his tongue inside. He gave it a lot more seconds than necessary before he pulled away and stared at the blushing Dane.

"I will shut up now." He said. Germany chuckled and went out of the door. He was blushing himself, while he was going out of the door, and imminently he bumped into something big, soft and wierdly cold. He got tangled into something soft and grey and as he tried to get out, he recognized what it was. Russia's scarf.

"Oh, hey Germany!" The taller man said. He had his usual sweet face on as he greeted the startled country.

"R-r-r-r-russ-s-s-sia...!" Germany stumbled with a high-pitched voice. He reached out to the door behind him and closed it and leaned up against it with his back.

"What are you doing in this part of the house? Aren't your room somewhere else?"

"America sent me out looking for you when you didn't show up to the meeting, da. Why are you blushing?" Germany haven't realized he was blushing until Russia had mentioned it and he blushed even more as he tried to find an explanation.

"Oh, eh... well... no-nothing, no!"

"What? Nothing? What do you mean?"

"Er, emh... eh..."

"Are you hiding something, da?" Russia went towards Germany, but Germany almost jumped when the Russian took a step.

"Why are you so-"

"I'm not hiding anything! I'm not tense or nervous or blushing, I'm just, uh..." Germany desperately tried to find an explanation, but Russia's expression showed that whatever he said by now, he wouldn't believe it.

"... Ill! I've not been feeling well today, so I took a break in my room and suddenly I woke up and realized that I had been sleeping!"

"Da...?"

"Yes. It's true-"

"You're lying." Germany's heart beated like an overheated machine, it was pounding towards his ribs, he was even sure Russia could hear it. He tried to swallow, but his throat wouldn't cooperate.

"E-excuse me?"

"I said that you were lying. You're nervous and tense. And you're blushing. Which means you're hiding something as well, da."

"W-what do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Germany... I've actually been out here longer than you think." Germany's heart pounded faster and harder.

"Wh-wha-"

"I've heard... voices." His heart was going out of control and the sweat was almost pouring down his face.

"Y-you..."

"Male-voices..."

"M-male... voices..."

"I think they had a pretty good time..."

"Good... time..."

"Or... a kind of... sexual activity..."

"S-s-seuxal..."

"Germany..." Germany's heart stopped. He held his breath. It was all silent.

"Yes?" He said in tiny voice.

"Could it be..." Russia took a few steps forward, slowly closing up to the German. Step by step. Until he was only a few centimetres away. He bended down and faced Germany and stared directly with his cold, lavender-blue eyes into Germany's. Germany didn't say a slightest sound. He just waited.

"Could it be... that you have done something quite so shameful, that you wont share it with anyone else, than maybe a person who had joined you in whatever you did?"

"..."

"... well?"

"... I... I..."

"I'm just messing with you!" Russia smiled sweetly and Germany started to breathe again. But just as he began the "omg-that-was-so-close"-mode, Russia's next words almost made him die of shock.

"I already know what you did, da!"

"WHA- I mean, what do you know? There is nothing I hide!"

"I know what you did in there. Did you think I wouldn't figure out?"

"I-I-I..." Germany could barely say any words by then.

"You were watching gay porn, you dirty maniac! Hee hee hee!" Germany almost fainted of happiness when these words reached his ears. Though the next things Russia said was a bit disturbing.

"But it's okay. Sometimes... Well, I do... But don't tell America. He'll just begin to shout things about God and religion... it's so annoying, da."

"S-sure, I... umh... I will join you at the meeting now..." Germany began walking away from his door.

"But there is always the second possibility that you are hiding a male in your room that you were "making out" with, da?" Germany tripped and stumbled a few steps before he regained balance, turned around and grabbed Russia's arm.

"You have watched too much gay porn! Come on, lets go and join the others! They'll probably waiting!"

"Uh, Germany-"

"Let's sing a song! Do you know any songs about alcohol?"

"Germany..."

"I'm sure there is one, out there in the world! C'mon now, let's hurry, the others are waiting!"

"G-germany-" Germany kept on talking and yelling about songs and alcohol. He made it to the meeting and his cover-story was the story of being ill, which of course confused Britain, since he had met Germany earlier, but, as America would had said, no fucks were given and they continued the meeting.

**Pfuuu~! Yeah, that's it. Ten pages of GerDen. Not much, huh? But I'm still happy! GermanyxDenmark is such a rare, rare couple. And they're actually not that a cracky pairing, you know (look it up on wiki). Anyway, I can write a chapter two, if you want to, but then you have to ask me, I wont do that before you do, kay?**

**Hav a nice dey, you. Dont forget to review!**


End file.
